The Light and Dark of the Children's Hearts
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tigress accompanies Po to an orphanage where she sees someone she met as a child. Except that this person hasn't aged since Tigress seen her when she was a cub. How is this possible? Find out and please review.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

The Light and Dark of the Children's Hearts

Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Many Years ago_

_ I awoke to the sun. Blinking I placed my hand over my eyes but I didn't feel the sun on me. Getting up I dusted my fur off and stood and looked around. Last night was a blur as I remembered something bad happened. Then it hit me the fire the orphanage was on fire. "Joey, Kyra, Lee, Pona, where are you guys?" I called. I got up and looked around and I saw the orphanage burnt down. Tears stung my face as I remembered the others trapped inside. Falling down to my knees I remembered sobbing. It was my fault I should have done more to protect them. Then I saw some of the cooks at the orphanage all dressed in black. Some sad music was playing and I saw people walking down to the old cemetery. _

_ They were probably burying the children that died. I got to my feet and decided to go and pay my respects it was the least I could do. I don't remember feeling the ground or walking but I followed behind someone and went down to the cemetery. The gravedigger had two men carry one lone coffin with them as people cried. I was confused why weren't their more coffins? Four children got trapped in the orphanage but was their only one coffin? Maybe they could only find one body._

_ I moved silently over to the front and I saw the preacher giving the service. Soon I will learn of the children that I failed to protect. He was an old goose with gray feathers. He too was wiping tears away as he spoke. "Today is a sad day not only did we lose a fine orphanage and many children have no place to go. But thankfully all the children are alive but one sweet angel that was taken from us," he said._

_ I looked around and I saw Ms. Carrington an old goat lady holding the rest of the children. They were all shedding tears and I decided to walk over to them and comfort the children I could. Then I heard the preacher say the name of the child. "Amelia was a sweet girl, she came to this orphanage many years ago and even though she was only 13 when she died. She gave her life to this orphanage and the children. Amelia helped cook meals, raise children and even got them adopted and stayed at the orphanage instead of trying to get herself adopted. When the fire came four young children were trapped inside and Amelia ran back inside and got them out. It was her bravery that saved them. So, now today we say good bye to Amelia may she rest in peace forever," the preacher said._

_ I froze when I heard that I shouted, "I'm not dead I am right here!" No one heard me I went over to Ms. Carrington and said, "Ms. C I am right here I am not dead". I tried touching her but my hand went through her. My eyes widened as I saw this. "What happened to me?" I asked. Just then Pona, a little pig looked up and her eyes widened._

_ "Amelia, you came back!" she exclaimed and hugged me. I felt her as tears stung my face. _

_ "You can see me?" I asked her._

_ "Of course I can, silly" she told me. _

_ "Who are you talking to Pona?" Ms. Carrington asked._

_ "Ms. C Amelia is not dead she is right here," Pona said. Ms. Carrington got down on her knees shedding a tear. _

_ "No sweetie, she is not here she is gone but she will always live in your heart," Ms. Carrington told her._

_ "But she is too real turn your head to the right Amelia is right there," Pona argued._

_ "It is true I am right here," I added. But Ms. Carrington led Pona and the children away. Pona looked at me with a sad face and I called out, "Don't worry Pona I am not going anywhere I will be with you and the others I swear". This made no sense could I really be dead? My answer came when they were opening the lid so people could put flowers in it I saw me. It was true I really was dead. A million emotions entered my body as I saw my own body before me. I had no idea what was going on so I took a walk. _

_ Down by the woods near the orphanage I focused and was able to skip rocks. Figuring out what to do but I had no clue. Just then I heard a noise and felt a great pain in my heart. Walking towards the noise I saw a tiny fox child crying. Then by him was a baboon with wild gray hair and mean red eyes. The baboon looked like he was breathing in some white light. The fox child was crying more and I grew angry. Hurting children was the quickest way to get me angry. "Hey stop that you are upsetting him!" I yelled. The baboon stopped and saw me._

_ "Who are you?" he asked. He slowly walked towards me his eyes seeing right through me. "You smell of death but I see you haven't passed on. Oh don't tell me you are a spirit guide," he said with an amused look._

_ "My name is Amelia and you will leave him alone," I said firmly._

_ "And what are you going to do to stop me?" he asked. "I have eaten spirit guides bigger than you," he said._

_ "Oh yeah eat this!" I yelled. I formed a fist and was about to punch him except a huge ray of light shot out of my hand. The baboon screamed out in pain. He seemed weakened as he looked at me with eyes of fear._

_ "How did you do that?" he demanded._

_ "I don't know but unless you get out of here now I will do it again," I told him._

_ "You have no idea what you are dealing with. I am Mavet, eater of Children's souls. I steal their light and innocence with fear and once I steal their souls they become soulless themselves and do my bidding," he said._

_ "Well you are not getting this child's soul so get lost!" I yelled. I formed another fist and even more light came out blinding Mavet. He yowled in pain and ran into the darkened woods._

_ "This is not over Amelia we will meet again," Mavet growled and disappeared. Once he was gone I walked over to the fox child. _

_ "Are you okay?" I asked him._

_ "Is the baboon gone?" asked the child._

_ "Yes, he is my name is Amelia what is your name?" I asked him._

_ "My name is Eric and I want my Mommy," he whimpered._

_ "Come on I will take you to your Mommy," I told him. I smiled at him and he smiled back and held my hand. We walked out of the woods and saw a female fox calling out Eric's name._

_ "Mommy!" Eric yelled and ran to his mom. She held him tightly and he saw me and waved good bye. I waved back and walked back to the orphanage. I saw a bright light beckoning to me and I was walking to it but I saw no one waiting for me. I realized yes I was dead but I still had a reason to stay and that was to protect the children from Mavet. And that is what I was going to do. I turned away from the light and walked back to the orphanage. Little did I know my story had just begun._

_Author's Note: Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. Special thanks to KungFuPandaFanatic for giving for the title for the story._


	2. Going to the Orphanage

Chapter 2: Going to the Orphanage

Tigress's P.O.V

"Tigress, Tigress wake up," Po called. I opened my eyes quickly and leaped out of my room in full attack mode. Po looked surprised but I was too busy looking around to notice.

"What is Po? Bandits, is there a war, do we have to save Shifu?" I asked looking around but seeing no signs of any threats.

"Easy Ti, everything is fine," Po told me calmly. I looked at him and relaxed but was glaring at him.

"If everything is fine then why did you disturb me?" I asked firmly.

"Oh wow the Master Tigress sleeping in?" Po asked with an amused look.

"I was not sleeping I was meditating," I corrected him.

"Oh my apologies but you need to come with me," Po told me.

"Okay why?" I asked.

"Don't you remember what day it is?" Po asked me with surprised eyes.

"Today is Monday," I told him.

"Yeah it is a special Monday," Po told me. The way he was looking at me was shock like I forgot something important. "Come on Ti, Shifu told us all of us have to do something important on Mondays," Po said slowly. Then it hit me as I remembered and groaned. Po had this idea and Shifu actually agreed to it that every Monday all of us warriors would go to different orphanages around the Valley and bring cheer to children. Po would get so excited as did the others but me I found some way of getting out of it. Like I would say I was sick or I would disappear and do some training and tell Shifu I forgot. Last night I forgot and I was quickly trying to get out of this. Don't get me wrong I would love to make kids happy for ever since Po came my playful side was coming out more. But I had a thing about orphanages. I grew up in one since I was a baby and was adopted by Shifu at the age of five. I was called a monster for my claws and fangs and the kids as well as the caregivers themselves were afraid of me. Tigress, the monster is what they called me.

"I really don't want to go," I told him. Po knew about my days at the Bao Gu Orphanage and knew why I didn't want to go.

"Please Ti, we are not going to that orphanage Crane and Mantis are. We got the Silver Moon Orphanage it will be fine please," Po said. Looking away from his pleading eyes I realized I would have to face my fears of orphanages eventually so I nodded my head and got ready. The Silver Moon Orphanage was on the outskirts of the Valley and as I walked with Po I grew so nervous. Just then I felt Po's paw holding mine and he smiled at me. "It will be fine Ti, I promise I will be with you every step okay," he told me calmly. Now my old self would have slapped his paw away and growled at him telling him I didn't need him that I was fearless. But since Po my heart had grown softer and I squeezed his hand not too hard and smiled at him. I was grateful that he was here for I could not do this alone. We came to a big deep silver building surrounded by wild flowers and drawings done by children. Po knocked on the door and soon an elderly pig lady with a rosy smile and hazel eyes came. "Hello ma'am my name is Po the Dragon Warrior and this is Master Tigress. We came to entertain the children," Po said bowing as did I.

"Oh greetings do come in my name is Mistress Pona please enter the children have grown so excited," she said in a sweet voice. We were led into a large room where children form foxes, ducks, to rhinos were all playing. "Children we have visitors. This is the Dragon Warrior Po and Master Tigress," she said. The children stopped playing and ran over to us. All having excited faces as they began asking us questions, about Kung Fu and some adventures we had. Po got into it real quick as he began to tell the story of how me and him were chained and chased by croc bandits. Of course he left out the parts about me yelling at him and saying those mean words to him.

Actually he was making me sound more heroic than I actually had been and the kids were eating it up. That was when my attention was drawn to two children, a rhino boy and a female deer. The rhino was wearing a red vest looking nervously at Po, looking like he wanted to join the others but was too scared. Now for some odd reason the deer looked so familiar to me like I have seen her before. She was small and slender with dark brown fur and silver eyes. She wore a blue vest and was talking to the rhino boy. "Go in Juno go and listen to the story," she said sweetly.

"But I am scared what happens if I fall and land on my face. People will laugh at me," he said frowning.

"No they won't I will stay with you till you feel comfortable okay, I will be right here if you need me," she said.

"You promise?" Juno asked.

"Of course now go on," the deer girl told him. He got up and timidly walked over to the crowd and listened to the story. I walked over to the deer girl wondering who she was and why she looked familiar.

"Hello," I said. She looked at me with surprised eyes when I talked to her.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You can see me?" she asked still shocked.

"Of course I can you were just talking to that rhino boy," I told her. "Why wouldn't I be able to see you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh um normally adults don't usually see me just children," the girl replied.

"Okay, why can't adults see you are you like really quiet or something?" I asked her.

"Something like that yeah," she said looking away.

"Listen this is going to sound weird but I feel like I know you from somewhere for you look really familiar," I said. "My name is Tigress, what is yours?" I asked.

"I remember you Tigress, but I understand why you don't remember me," the girl said.

"Wait how do I know you did I save you or something?" Tigress asked.

"More like I saved you but you wouldn't remember after all you were just a cub when you met me before Shifu took you to the Jade Palace," she said.

"Wait how could you be at the Bao Gu Orphanage you only look about 13 there is no way you were there when I was a cub and how did you know I was adopted by Shifu and taken to the Jade Palace?" I asked.

The girl was about to answer when she clutched her heart and began to shed a tear. "I am sorry I have to go," she said and ran out the door. I followed her but I saw no trace of her. Looking around I still didn't see her and wanted to know more about this strange child.

I walked over to the pig caregiver and said, "Excuse me ma'am but could you give me the name of that girl deer that was talking to that rhino boy".

"Uh Master Tigress we have no deer orphans here," Mistress Pona said.

"Yes you do she was talking to that rhino boy she had dark brown fur with silver eyes. She wore a blue vest," I told her. Mistress Pona's were wide and her face went white.

"You can see her too? I thought I was the only adult that could see her but then again I never stopped believing in her. She must have helped you too when you were a cub," she told me.

"Who is she and why did she say she knew me at the Bao Gu Orphanage if she is only 13?" I asked.

"Her name is Amelia and she goes where the children need her," Mistress Pona said.

"What do you mean?" I asked growing annoyed. Before she could answer my question I heard Po's voice.

"Tigress we have to go!" he called.

"If you want to know more about Amelia maybe you should come back tomorrow night I will be happy to tell you," Mistress Pona said.

"Agreed thank you," I said bowing and followed Po back to the Jade Palace. But as we walked my mind kept wandering back to the deer girl named Amelia and wondering who she really was.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Mavet's Threat

Chapter 3: Mavet's Threat

Amelia's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. Another adult could see me and it was Tigress. I hadn't seen her in years. Not since she got adopted by Shifu. Well technically I did see her when she was with Shifu but it was so long ago. After my death I learned I could travel to different places and not just where I died. I felt the pain of the children and protected them from Mavet's darkness. But there was a catch the children who believed in me gave me my strength to defeat him. If they forgot me I would lose some of my power. Tigress was the first case I remembering it happening. It was about twenty years ago course I don't really remember for I never kept track of how long I died. Pona was at least in her late 50's so at least sixty three years since I was thirteen when I died and if I were alive now I would be about 63. Anyways the first time I met Tigress was a long time ago but I remembered her vividly.

_ It was raining and a cold night but being dead I neither felt neither the cold nor the rain. If I focused long enough I could be able to pick stuff up or go through walls. As I was walking I felt this great pain in my chest that I sank to my knees and shed tears. Getting up I think I floated for I remember landing on the ground and walked up to another orphanage. Only this place was less cheerful than the Silver Moon Orphanage. "Bao Gu Orphanage," I said slowly. Going through the door I walked into the darkened area. The caregiver was sound asleep and as I passed through each child's door I felt the pain grow stronger. At the end of the hall was an iron door locked with a huge iron pad lock. Pressing my ear to the door I heard crying. Going through the wall I came upon a dark room with a tattered bed and a small window. _

_ In the corner I heard a noise and saw a child shedding tears. "Are you alright?" I asked the child. The child stopped crying and turned to face me. Looking closer I saw it was a tiger cub that was female with golden eyes and wearing a red vest. _

_ "Who are you?" the tiger cub demanded._

_ "I am Amelia," I said softly._

_ "Are you afraid?" the tiger cub asked her voice full of pain. _

_ "No," I told her._

_ Her eyes narrowed as she shouted, "You should be I am Tigress, Tigress the Monster!" Then her face crumpled in pain as she whimpered, "The monster that no one wants". _

_ "That is absolutely ridiculous you are not a monster just a little girl," I told her. I felt her pain and wondered if this was Mavet's doing having the people call this child monster to take away her happiness. Tigress's face was full of shock. I knelt down to her level and smiled. "Do you like stories Tigress?" I asked her._

_ "I guess so why?" Tigress asked. _

_ "Because I have a special story for you want to hear it?" I asked her._

_ "Yes, please," Tigress said sitting down. I smiled and told her a story that Ms. Carrington told me. About the rain goddess and how she was always sad and when she cried she would flood the world. For her tears made rain drops and she cried so much for she was lonely. Then one day she made a friend a human boy named Ren. He became her friend that he told her a joke and she laughed that all her raindrops formed a rainbow. That is why every time it rains and a rainbow appears it is one of Ren's descendants telling the rain goddess a joke. I felt Tigress's pain and fear fading away and I was getting strength from her love and innocence. "That was a great story Amelia thank you," Tigress said hugging me. I hugged her back and she shivered. "You are really cold Amelia," she said._

_I looked away not wanting to scare her so I just said, "I walked in the rain and I am cold". Tigress nodded and soon yawned I tucked her in and kissed her cheek. _

_ "Will I see you again?" she asked me._

_ I saw the hopefulness in her eyes and I smiled and said, "I will always be here whenever you need me". She smiled back and drifted off to sleep. Ever since then I always visited Tigress by playing with, holding her, and telling her stories. Then Shifu came and adopted her and I was still there for her but soon I realized what happens when children stop believing in me. It was a month after Tigress was adopted by Shifu. I went to go see her and I saw her in the courtyard training. "Hello Tigress, miss me," I called. She didn't turn around to greet me nor even acknowledge my presence. I walked closer where I was standing right next to her. "Tigress, it is me Amelia," I said and I tried to put my hand on her shoulder but it went through her. I was freaked for that only happened to people that couldn't see me. Tigress went back to training and I realized she could no longer see me for she no longer believed in me. I shed a tear but left for I couldn't help her anymore but I still watched her whenever I could and tried to help her._

Shaking my head to clear it I walked down to some dark woods. I heard a crying noise and saw a shadowed figure. "Hey are you okay?" I asked. I placed my hand on the figure and felt such coldness I sank to my knees.

"I am fine thanks," cackled a familiar voice. The shadowed figure was Mavet wearing his smug look.

"What do you want?" I demanded getting to my feet.

"Oh Amelia you always fall for that fake kid in trouble act," he said. "Oh boo hoo I want my Mommy, help I am scared," he whimpered and then laughed merrily.

"You are sick," I hissed.

"Oh please Amelia you are making me blush," he said. "It has been so long dear Amelia I missed our little battles. I try and scare children filling their heart with fear and pain then sucking every last bit of good and happiness they have. Making them soulless killing machines and having you stop me," he said now glaring.

"And I always beat you Mavet," I told him folding my arms.

"Yes, unlike the spirit guides before you, you Amelia have grown to be an excellent opponent," he said walking up to me. "I just don't get why you even bother protecting these snot nosed brats. I mean you give them your friendship protect them from me and then within what a year or two they forget you completely. You better be careful Amelia or if enough children forget you well you will fade," he said evilly walking around me in a circle.

I hid my fear well for if a spirit guide fades they literally disappear forever. Many spirit guides that did their job the King of all Spirits would grant them paradise. He offered it to Amelia many times but she refused. Every time she saw this light she did see paradise but no one was there to greet her. And the children still needed her and she would not fail them. "I don't care how many children forget me I will always protect them from creatures like you," I hissed.

He chuckled when I said that and said, "Just remember dear Amelia that children sooner or later outgrow all their imaginary friends and that is what you are Amelia an imaginary friend, easily forgotten".

"Yes Mavet, but don't forget they also stop believing in the Boogey Man much quicker," I said folding my arms. He scowled at me his smug grin gone.

"I will have their souls Amelia and soon not even you can stop me," he said. Then he disappeared into the darkness. I didn't turn my back till I knew for sure he was gone. Finally I sensed no more evil and looked at my arm and knew Mavet's threat was true. It was slowly fading and the children were starting to forget me. Sooner or later I would fade and for once I was scared. I had to find someone to help me stop Mavet for I was running out of time.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. And I know I took that scene when Amelia met Tigress in the secret of the Furious Five but I could resist so enjoy.


	4. Amelia's Story

Chapter 4: Amelia's Story

Normal P.O.V

Tigress couldn't believe she was doing this. Going back to the Silver Moon Orphanage just to find out about a female deer named Amelia. It sounded so stupid especially when Mistress Pona said that they had no female deer orphans. But Tigress saw her plain as day talking to that rhino boy Juno. Then when Tigress described her Mistress Pona looked like Tigress had described a ghost. Saying that Tigress could see her too and that Mistress Pona never stopped believing in Amelia and that is why she could still see her. It all sounded like utter nonsense and Tigress was beginning to think Mistress Pona had a few screws loose in her head.

Still here she found herself walking back to the orphanage. She wanted to ask someone to go with her like Po. But wanted no needed to do this on her own. The sun was setting and soon the moon rose to greet Tigress. Tigress knocked on the door and waited. Within a few moments Mistress Pona appeared holding a lantern. "Ah Master Tigress, so good to see you again please enter," Mistress Pona said smiling. Tigress bowed and followed the pig inside to the kitchen. "You came at a wonderful time I just finished putting all the children to sleep so we have plenty of time to talk," Pona said. Tigress nodded and sat down and Pona shook her head. "Oh where are my manners would you like some hot tea or some almond cookies, I make them myself," she said proudly.

"Some hot tea would be nice," Tigress said politely.

"Mint or Herbal?" she asked.

"Mint please," Tigress said.

"You and Amelia have the same taste Mint tea was her favorite. She drank it to help her relax than again playing with children every day could wear anyone out," Pona chuckled.

"Yes you mentioned her before who is she and what is she?" Tigress asked ready to get her answer.

"Before I tell you I must ask you a question?" Pona said softly her tone becoming calm.

"Ask away ma'am," Tigress said.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" she asked. Tigress was taken aback by this question. Of course the old her would say no ghosts are not real. But after the time her, Po, and Monkey were attacked by those hopping ghosts and saved Shifu from becoming one Tigress didn't know what to believe.

"At one time I would have said no but I might believe why do you ask?" Tigress asked.

"Allow me to tell you Amelia's story and maybe you will understand. This happened a long time ago I was just a young girl an orphan too and I lived in this very orphanage. It was here I met Amelia, a female deer and the children were her world. Now most children knew how they became orphans or at least knew what happened to their parents. But Amelia's true origins were a mystery for she was the first orphan abandoned at the orphanage at one year's old. She spent the rest of her twelve years helping children for she had a kind and gentle nature. The children loved her and many people wanted to adopt her. But Amelia was selfless and instead of getting herself adopted like many others before her did she got other children adopted. Oh Amelia was a treasure playing hide and seek with us and fixing meals.

Tigress was soon taken to a past memory as Mistress Pona spoke.

_She saw trees everywhere and saw a thirteen year old Amelia counting. "One, two three," Amelia said. Tigress then saw other children laughing and hiding as Amelia turned around and said, "Ready or not here I come!"_

"It was a happy time we all loved Amelia so much," Pona said shedding a tear.

"What happened to her did she get adopted finally?" Tigress asked.

"Amelia never left this orphanage alive," Pona said softly her face full of pain. "There was a fire and me along with four other children were trapped inside, Amelia went back in to save us it was then she was taken".

_ "Help, help us!" cried a little Pona. Fire was everywhere as the four children were shaking in terror. Just then the door broke and Amelia appeared out of the flames. _

_ "Amelia!" they cried. _

_ "Hurry guys this way!" Amelia shouted. She picked up Pona and held the other two children's hands as the other one followed her. "This way to the window," Amelia told them. She opened it and began to help the children out the window. The roof was caving in and Amelia had to hurry she grabbed Pona the last child. "Hurry Pona you are next," Amelia said and Pona was out. Pona looked outside along with the other children._

_ "Hurry Amelia the roof is caving in!" Pona cried. Amelia got one of her hands out the window but it was two late the roof collapsed and Amelia was trapped inside. "No, Amelia!" Pona screamed racing to the burning building but was held back by Ms. Carrington as the tears fell from her face._

Tigress saw the pain in Mistress Pona's face. "After that we buried her but at her own funeral I saw Amelia like I can see you. I was never sure how but I think that Amelia's love for the children allowed her to stay and why only children could see her. I still see her because no matter what the adults said about me seeing her I still believed. And I think you Master Tigress can see her for at one time Amelia might have come to you when you were a child and helped you in some way," Pona said.

"That is ridiculous ma'am I think I would remember seeing a ghost deer," Tigress said firmly.

"Sometimes children forget things that were once thought to be unreal and it takes something to bring it back," Pona said.

"You sound like Po," Tigress said. The tea was ready and Pona gave Tigress a cup and she drank the hot liquid. "So, you are saying she is a ghost this Amelia?" Tigress asked.

"No I think she is something much stronger I think she is a spirit guide," Pona said.

"A what?" Tigress asked in confusion.

"A spirit guide," Pona repeated.

"What is a spirit guide?" Tigress asked.

"I honestly don't know," Pona said gently shrugging her shoulders.

"Then how do you know she is a spirit guide if you don't know what a spirit guide is?" Tigress asked in confusion.

"Because Amelia told me that is what she is," Pona said smiling.

"Right well this has been fun but I really have to go," Tigress said standing up.

"You don't believe me do you? It is okay if you don't I know it sounds crazy but Amelia protects all of her children and I need no evidence to believe that," Pona said.

"I guess not good night Mistress Pona," Tigress said bowing to her.

"Good night Master Tigress," Mistress Pona said and walked her to the door. Tigress walked back to the Jade Palace wondering if Mistress Pona was right about Amelia. She needed to talk to an expert on spirits and ghosts; she needed to talk to Po.

Pona washed the dishes and shed a tear. "Oh Amelia if only more people could see you then they would know you were real. But don't worry I will keep your story alive so people will always remember you," Pona vowed. Just then the candle began to flicker and a cold chill came into the room. Pona did not need to look up for she knew who it was. "Hello Amelia," she said.

"Hello Pona," Amelia said standing before her old friend. Pona looked carefully at Amelia and her eyes were widened. Normally when she saw Amelia she looked like how she did in life but was see through. This time however Amelia was fading in and out. Not quickly but her left arm was fading.

"Amelia what is happening to you?" Pona asked.

"I am in trouble Pona I need help or all the children are doomed," Amelia said.

"Come on know someone who can help you," Pona said and began walking to the Jade Palace.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Expert Opinion

Chapter 5: Expert Opinion

Normal P.O.V

Tigress walked on back to the Jade Palace. The rain fell on her as she was lost in thought. It was a ridiculous notion that Amelia was a ghost. But Tigress did see her that was no mistake. And the girl knew about her being adopted by Shifu and about her living in the Jade Palace. If she wasn't a ghost she still could have learned that from the village for many people knew Shifu took her in and that she lived at the Palace. But how did Amelia know about the Bao Yu Orphanage?

Amelia remembered her from when she was a cub. Was that part true was Mistress Pona telling the truth? Was Amelia a spirit guide if so why did Tigress see her but she didn't remember seeing her when she was a cub? Mistress Pona said only children who still believed in Amelia could see her. She said Amelia probably helped Tigress when she was a cub. Tigress didn't know anything about this but she knew someone who would.

Tigress's P.O.V

I shook my fur dry from the rain. It was plenty late and I had to talk to Po. Normally I would just have thought Mistress Pona was a crazy old pig but I saw Amelia. So, either I was going crazy or she was right. If Amelia was a spirit guide why could I see her again if I don't remember seeing her as a cub? Po knew more about spirits and ghost than anyone I knew. At one time I teased him about fearing those hopping ghosts but when I saw them myself I realized Po was right. Much to my dismay he was right.

I walked on down the hall and knocked on his door. It was extremely late at night and I wondered if he would hear my knock. Just then I heard a rustling noise and a groan soon I saw the door open. Po stood before me rubbing his eyes and scratching his belly. "Ti-Tigress what is it?" Po asked sleepily.

"Sorry to wake you but I need to talk to you," I said. I felt a teeny bit bad about waking him up so late but I needed to find my answers.

"Come on in, what did you need to talk about?" Po asked fighting a yawn.

"What do you know about spirits?" I asked.

Po raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"Remember when we went to the Silver Moon Orphanage yesterday. Well I saw this deer girl and she said she knew me as a cub. Even knew I was adopted by Shifu. Then I asked the caregiver more about her and the caregiver said that they had no deer children. Till I described her and the caregiver said that I can see her too. Later I went back and she was telling me this girl was a ghost or a spirit guide. And I need to know more about it why can I see this deer girl again if I don't remember seeing her as a cub?" I asked.

"Whoa, whoa Ti, back up are you seriously asking me to tell you about spirits because you saw one at the orphanage? If this is some joke," Po began.

"Po I am being serious I want to know about spirit guides," I said. Po looked at me and I guess he knew I was telling the truth. He got up and went to his shelf and pulled out a dusty book.

"After the hopping ghost incident Shifu allowed me to keep this so I can learn more. Now Tigress what you don't know is that there are many kinds of spirits. What you want to learn our spirit guides now there are good and bad spirit guides. Since you said this deer girl was a child when she died. That means she guides children usually spirit guides are spirits that have unfinished business when they die. Now spirit guides that only children can see our spirit guides for children. They protect children, usually if a child is scared, alone or afraid the spirit guide helps by befriending the child. Listening to their pain and making them feel safe. The only good example I can think of is children's imaginary friends," Po said.

"So, you mean when a child is talking to a person adults can't see it could be a spirit guide?" I asked.

"Exactly the spirits guide children till they are no longer needed and when the child grows up they forget the spirit. But remember the life lessons the spirit guide gave them," Po explained.

"Then how come Mistress Pona said she could still see this spirit girl if she is an adult?" I asked him.

"Ah Mistress Pona is the rare breed of people who saw spirits and kept believing even though adults tried to make them stop by saying the spirit is not real. They hold onto the belief and can still see the spirit even after they pass the age of childhood," Po explained.

"Po have you ever seen a spirit guide?" I asked him. Po always had a childlike innocence about him. It made we wonder if he had seen one as a cub too. His face saddened as he tried to hide his tears.

"Yes Tigress I did a long time ago," Po said. It didn't surprise me by his response.

"Were you close to this spirit?" I asked.

"Yeah she was my first friend growing up," Po answered. I wanted to say something to him when I remembered something.

"Wait Po you said there were good and bad spirit guides. What do the bad ones do?" I asked.

"Ah yes well bad spirit guides are not guides at all but true evil beings. Instead of helping children they scare children. Not like the monster under my bed or I am scared of the dark it goes farther than that. These spirits suck every bit of the child's happiness and innocence till they are empty shells. The children feel nothing only want to harm and kill. The only thing that stops these spirits is the spirit guides. But the worst of all evil spirits is Mavet, the Eater of Children's Souls. He takes the form of a baboon and use fear to harm children. Be grateful you will never meet him," Po said.

"But how can I see this spirit if I couldn't when I was a cub," I asked.

"Easy you saw the spirit as a cub but once you were adopted you out grew the spirit. But over the years something must have reopened your eyes to the spirit world," Po said. He looked at me with his jade eyes made my heart beat faster.

"Maybe," I said meekly. Just then a cold chill overcame us. A knock was heard on the door and we went to see who it was. I opened the door to see Mistress Pona looking scared but determined. "Mistress Pona what brings you here?" I asked curiously. Then before she could speak I saw Amelia before her. Po stood before me and something odd happened.

"Amelia it has been a long time old friend," he said smiling.

"Hello Po I missed you. Please I need your help again," Amelia said.

"Come in," he said and Mistress Pona and Amelia came in. What shocked me was that Po knew Amelia but what did she mean she needed his help again?

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. True Believer

Chapter 6: True Believer

Normal P.O.V

"It is so good to see you again Amelia. You haven't changed a bit literally," Po said smiling at her. Amelia offered a small smile and Tigress rolled her eyes. _Leave it to Po to tell a corny joke at a time like this_, she thought while folding her arms. She still couldn't believe her eyes for she saw Amelia too and even stranger Po saw her and he knew her.

"I missed you too sweet Po, it has been so long," Amelia said gently.

"Wait you can see Amelia too?" Mistress Pona asked.

"Of course me and Amelia go way back," Po said still smiling.

"How I mean since you can see her how did you meet Amelia?" Tigress asked.

"So, Ti you finally believe my info on spirits?" Po asked with a sly smile.

"Just tell me how you met her panda," Tigress said getting annoyed.

"Alright well let's lead our guests to the kitchen," Po said. They all walked into the kitchen and Po began his tale.

Po's P.O.V

_ I never was really that popular. Always being picked on for being too clumsy or fat, it seemed the whole world was against me. It wasn't until I realized it wasn't the world but Mavet and if it wasn't for Amelia I wouldn't be here today._

_Normal P.O.V_

_A young ten year old boy was hiding in an alleyway surrounded by shadows. Tears stung his face as his tiny body shook. "You are a clumsy fool," said a cold voice._

_ "I am a clumsy fool," Po cried. The shadows formed monsters claws. Po didn't notice just kept crying. _

"_No one will ever love a worthless nothing like you," said the cold voice._

_ "No one will ever love a worthless nothing like me," Po repeated. His body growing so cold and soon his feet were numb. _

"_You are nothing but a burden to your poor father," the voice said._

_ "I am a burden I can't even boil rice and I am always eating my dad out of house and home. We can't even afford a place to stay because of me. I am always breaking things and I just don't fit in," Po cried. The coldness spread to his waist as the tears streaked down his face._

_ "You don't belong anywhere," said the cold voice. The voice was feeding on Po's happiness and within moments his soul would belong to the creature. _

_ "I don't belong anywhere," Po sniffed. _

_ "Everyone will be happier if you were gone," the creature whispered._

_ "Everyone will be happier if I were gone," Po said._

_ "Yes, Po they would now let go and soon you will feel no more pain," the creature promised. Po closed his eyes allowing the darkness to take him. Just then a bright light was slowly coming out of Po. It was his soul so bright and pure it made the creature's mouth water. As the monster was about to open it's mouth a huge white light hit it. The creature screamed in pain causing Po's soul to re-enter his body. His eyes flew open and to his amazement he saw Amelia his imaginary friend throwing white balls of light at a baboon._

_ "Leave him alone Mavet you will not have his soul," Amelia said firmly. Po rubbed his eyes but saw Amelia and knew all those times the other kids called him crazy saying Amelia was not real. He couldn't believe he was going to believe them. _

_ "Give up Amelia you are weakening. Why fight for him after all he doesn't even remember you," Mavet hissed._

_ "That is a lie!" Po yelled. Mavet and Amelia looked at him in shock. "Amelia I believe in you!" Po cried. _

_ "No!" Mavet screamed but it was too late. Amelia began to glow a bright white color and cover Mavet with the light. 'This isn't over yet Amelia I will have all the children," Mavet vowed as he disappeared into the darkness. Po walked over to Amelia and stared at her._

_ "You saved me," he said softly._

_ "Well you saved me too," Amelia said smiling._

_ "Hey what are friends for?" he asked. Amelia laughed and led Po back on home._

"Wow Mavet was after you?" Tigress asked. The thought of having an evil spirit almost taking Po's soul angered her. She was so glad Amelia saved him.

"It was a close call but I did save him and his belief in me allowed me to weaken Mavet enough to keep him at bay," Amelia explained. "Unfortunately he is getting stronger and not enough children believe in me anymore, and I am fading," Amelia said sadly.

"I should have told your story more that way more children will believe in you," Mistress Pona said sadly.

"No one is blaming you ma'am now how can we help?" Po asked. Before Amelia could speak she doubled over in pain.

"Amelia what is wrong?" Pona asked in concern.

"The children are in danger I have to go," Amelia said and quickly vanished.

"Quickly we have to follow her," Po said and they raced out the door.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. Power of Believing

Chapter 7: Power of Believing

Normal P.O.V

"The pain it is getting worse," Amelia said as she floated towards the source. She never felt so cold before like she was dying again but the pain was multiplied.

"She's heading towards the Silver Moon Orphanage!" Tigress said as they chased after Amelia. Her golden eyes were locking on the ghost deer as they followed her. They soon came to the orphanage and came upon this horrible scene. A huge dark fog surrounded the orphanage and the warriors along with Mistress Pona and Amelia could sense the evil inside.

"Mavet is here I can sense it," Amelia said.

"We have to save the children!" Mistress Pona declared. Before they could enter the building a cold laugh echoed around them.

"Well, well look what we have here?" Mavet's voice echoed.

"Mavet, come out you coward I will not allow you to harm the children!" Amelia shouted.

"Oh dear sweet naïve Amelia, what can you do to me?" Mavet asked. "I know your little secret. Did you really think you could hide it from me?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice. Just then he jumped up and grabbed Amelia by the shoulders slamming her into a tree. She tried wiggling free as he held her arm out. It was slowly disappearing as was her left leg. "So, dear Amelia after so many years you are fading. I guess your precious children didn't remember you enough to save you. I will honestly miss you it has been so long since I had a worthy opponent. But don't worry about your children Amelia I promise to take good care of them," Mavet sneered.

"No, I won't let you hurt them!" Amelia shouted pushing Mavet off of her. Holding her hooves together she tried to blast him with her light. But to her fear nothing came out but more of her body was fading.

"Good bye Amelia," Mavet said and Tigress lunged at him. Her claws were drawn out as her golden eyes flashed dangerously. Mavet laughed as Tigress went through him. "Foolish tiger only a Spirit Guide can harm me and your champion will be gone in just a few minutes. And I would love to stay and watch but I have some children to go see," he said and disappeared.

"Tigress!" Po yelled as he helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I am fine but Amelia is not looking so good," Tigress said. The young deer's body was now see- through as she laid on the ground moaning.

"No Amelia you can't fade. The children need you please get up!" Pona begged shedding tears.

"I am trying but there is too much fear. I need to be believed in to survive," Amelia said her voice just barely hearable.

"I believe in you," Pona said.

"I believe in you too," Po said.

"And so do I," Tigress added trying to save her. But it was no use Amelia was fading faster. "I don't understand we believe in you why are you still fading?" Tigress asked her.

"Because children have to believe in me, the children give me my power. I need them to keep me alive but they are too scared to believe in me," Amelia said her voice becoming quieter and quieter. "I need a true believer like Po was," she said.

"A true believer, I know what to do. Po, you and Mistress Pona watch Amelia I will be right back!" Tigress cried.

"Wait what are you going to do?" Po asked.

"Find a true believer," Tigress said. She got on all fours and ran inside the orphanage to find Juno. Mavet's fear was spreading all over the children making them shriek and scream. They tried to run but there was no escape from him. Juno hid in a corner calling out to Amelia.

"Amelia, where are you we need you!" he cried. His body shaking as tears stung his face.

"She is never coming back Juno. You and the others will all be mine," Mavet cackled. He was getting stronger as he ate their fear. Soon he would have them forever. Just then Tigress appeared and saw Juno.

"Juno I am Master Tigress, a friend of Amelia's," she said.

"You see her too?" Juno questioned.

"Yes and she is in danger Juno. You have to get all the kids to believe in her or Mavet will kill her," Tigress said. She was running out of time for Amelia was fading. Juno looked scared but when Tigress said that his face grew serious. Amelia was his friend and she protected him so now he had to protect her.

"Everyone listen up my friend Amelia is real and she will save us," he said.

"She is just imaginary," a bunny girl said.

"Yeah she is not real," said a fox boy.

"No she is real think about it? Who shielded us from our nightmares, who rocked the little ones to sleep before Mistress Pona got there? Who saved Rocky from falling down the stairs? It was Amelia and you all know she is real. If you want to live in fear then fine don't believe but Amelia needs us to believe. Call her and she will stop this darkness!" Juno yelled.

"No don't listen he is a fool there is no Amelia, she doesn't exist!" Mavet said in a frightened tone.

"If this baboon exists then so does Amelia call her and she will come," Juno told them.

"I believe," a duck girl said.

"I believe," said a pig boy.

"Amelia saves us!" cried a sheep girl.

"We believe in you!" shouted more children.

"Please save us!" cried more children.

"Amelia I believe in you!" Juno shouted. Just then a huge white light spread over the darkness making all the children watch in awe.

"No, no!" Mavet yelled as his worst fear came true. Standing in the very center of the orphanage was Amelia fully visible and smiling.

"Miss me Mavet?" she asked. Then she flashed him a dangerous look. "You had your fun but these are my children and I will protect them from the likes of you. You will never get rid of me!" she shouted.

"No I will destroy you and devour these children's souls!" Mavet roared.

"Over my dead body!" Amelia hissed and they lunged at each other to end this battle once and for all.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	8. Amelia's Reward

Chapter 8: Amelia's Reward

"I don't know how you did it Amelia but I will make sure you stay gone!" Mavet growled. He held his paws together forming a ball of utter darkness and flung it at Amelia. It was a direct hit the darkness swallowed around her making her feel cold as her body could not move.

"Amelia!" Juno shouted as he saw a pile of rocks and began to throw them at Mavet. "Leave her alone!" he shouted. Mavet was distracted one of the rocks hit him on the head.

"You miserable brat I will kill you!" Mavet screamed. He lunged at Juno only to be stop in midair screaming in pure agony.

"Don't …you…touch…him!" Amelia yelled blasting Mavet with her light. Tigress grabbed Juno while Po and Mistress Pona led the other children to safety. Mavet was now on the ground breathing heavily as Amelia stalked towards him. "You are nothing but a monster Mavet harming children for years it is time someone made you disappear. And I believe I am the girl to do it," she said calmly.

"No, I will not be defeated by a mere child!" Mavet yelled.

"I am not a child I am a Spirit Guide and your reign of terror is over. Goodbye Mavet, you are finished," Amelia declared. She raised her arms up high as she began to float up to the air. The sun rose and it shined through the broken windows. It flew towards Amelia as her light grew brighter and brighter till it was blinding. Then with a yell she threw it down on Mavet as he let out an inhuman scream. The light poured on him vaporizing him until nothing remained. "I won," Amelia said smiling.

She floated towards the ground and was about to join the others outside to see if everyone was okay. Just then a light brighter than Amelia's came down upon her and out of the light stood a figure. A male lion with golden fur that shined brighter than the sun, with eyes bluer than the ocean looked down at Amelia. He was tall and muscular wearing a deep crimson robe with a golden crown on his head. In his hand was a scepter with a scale on the very top balancing life and death itself. "Greetings Amelia," said the lion in a deep voice.

"Your majesty," Amelia said bowing to the King of all Spirits.

"It has been a long time Amelia; you have done a great service destroying Mavet. Every few years I come to you Amelia to reward you for your services. But every time I offer you paradise you refuse," he said smiling gently at her.

"With all due respect your majesty nothing waits for me in paradise," she answered looking up at him with a humble face.

"I know your story Amelia and as I watched you I think I have the perfect reward for you. I am going to give what was taken from you so long ago. Enjoy your reward Amelia I know you will not waste it," the King said and placed his scepter on Amelia's head and a bright light filled her to her very soul. Then in a flash the King of all Spirits was gone.

Tigress and Po checked on all the children making sure they were safe. Just then people from the village came by to see if everything was okay. Some people saw the orphans and every child was adopted. All but one Juno, the poor rhino boy was looking all over for Amelia. Just then his face broke into a grin and he saw her come out. "Amelia!" he cried. He ran into her open arms and was surprised by something. "Amelia you feel so warm and I can hear your heart beating," he said. Po, Tigress, and Mistress Pona came over and were shocked to hear what Amelia told them.

"The King of all Spirits gave me back my life I am now alive again," she said smiling. Po and Tigress were so happy they hugged Amelia and so did Mistress Pona. Amelia shed a tear thankful she had a second chance at life. Then noticed all the kids minus Juno were gone. "Where are all the kids?" she asked.

"They were all adopted except Juno," Mistress Pona said sadly.

"I wanted to look for you so, I guess now we can live at the orphanage together," Juno said. He was sad not to be adopted but happy he had Amelia to keep him company.

"Don't worry Juno I will get you adopted I promise," Amelia said hugging him.

"Yes you will for we will adopt you and Juno," Tigress said smiling.

"We?" Po asked and was shocked when Tigress kissed him.

"Yes, we," she said slyly. She turned to them and asked, "That is if you want to be adopted?"

"Yes, I would but what about you Amelia?" Juno asked.

"I-I don't know," Amelia said. If she left the orphanage who would take care of the other children, but the look Juno gave her made her heart ache. Maybe by living with Po and Tigress she could still protect children and be with Juno. In the process she could get back what was stolen from her. The King of all Spirits didn't just restore her life but restored her chance to be adopted and have a family. She smiled and Po and Tigress and held Juno's hand. "I always wanted a little brother," Amelia said. Then she hugged Mistress Pona and said, "If you need anything,"

"I will call you now go Amelia go home, you deserve it," Mistress Pona said gently. Po and Tigress held Juno and Amelia's hands as they walked towards the Jade Palace and their home.

Epilogue

A few months after adopting Amelia and Juno Po married Tigress. Shifu and the others were so happy to have the new recruits that Juno and Amelia became a great Kung Fu fighting team. Though, Amelia still works part time at the Silver Moon Orphanage helping take care of kids and getting them adopted. Juno loves his mom, dad, and big sister and uses his Kung Fu to help people. Mavet was destroyed forever and all the children were finally safe. And Amelia, Juno, Po, Tigress, and everyone else lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
